These guys
by Night confetti
Summary: All Sakura wanted to do was go on a date with the nice man that finally entered into her life, but of course all her idiots have to get in the way right! And why the hell does Sasuke care anyway!
1. Chapter 1

These guys

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

She felt the sun on her face,the breeze in her hair and warmth of her blanket draped around her .Not wanting to get up she tried to snuggle up with her much beloved pillow when a loud screething going all through the house made her open her eyes and instantly making her blissfull mood turn dark.

"SAKURA -CHAAAAN!"her blond teammate yelled

she groned when she heard his loud footsteps running up stairs hurring to her room._3.2.1_

"OIII WHO THE HELL IS THIS SHINJI GUY HUH!" the blond said while opening the door to her bedroom with a scandalized look on his face,honestly, she tought to herself, he could have-her eyes poped open while she sat up on her was what had woke her up! the knock at the door not even 5 minuetes ago!

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT!" the pick haired medic yelleped getting out of bed and running downstairs

"DAME RIGHT YOU FORGOT WHO THE -HEY "he ran after her"SAKURA -CHAN "

Sakura cursed herself while she noticed the figure behind the window through the door and when she opend it she was greeted by the browed haired blue eyed young man giving her a smile...then a blush...sakura cursed herself again,she was only wearing a tank top that showed the tops of her creamy white clevage and black shorts that rode up her shaply legs and to make matters worse, the door on the left upstairs was opening and she heard sai whispering to naruto."Is sakura attemting to seduse this man by the door?". a blush was running up her face when yet another dame door was being opened and she clearly could hear a snort...that basterd.

"Shinji-kun"she smiled up sweetly at him, she heard another snort from said basterd only this one sounded irratated.

"Im so sorry,I forgot that we changed the time to the morning" she said in a apoligetic tone

"Dont worry about it sakura-san"he said while rubbing his head

"Im so sorry"she bit her lip

"hey its okay already"

"tonight shinji-kun I promise I will make it up tonight" she smiled up hopefully at the handsom young man.

"sure ..hmm 7:00 then" he said walking away.

"7:00" she beamed and waved good bye while closing the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT " Naruto yelled

Sakura turned around, giving the three of them a glare that could only resembal Tsunade when she heard about something that got her furious. Naruto gulped as he droped behind the stairs railings.

"you three stay out of this" she warned while heading to the kitchen.

taking this as a sign that his pink haired friend was calmed down he headed for the kitchen,not missing the irritated and almost not there sad look on sasukes face.

"better make her yours before the wedding basterd" he joked while passing the ex-traitor erning a death glare while sai was following naruto

* * *

><p>"oh shut up you idiot" the nineteen year old medic said<p>

"But sakura-chan"his mouth full with his breakfast."you dont even know him" he protested

sakura giggled,he was just being protective of her "yes I do Naruto, he works with me in the lab sometimes "

"I still dont like him" he pouted,turning his head like a child.

"are you to going to get married sakura"sai asked innocently finaly asking the question plaging his mind .

"why would you ask that sai?"Sakura raised her eyebrow

"Naruto told sasuke that he better stop you before the wedding" sai said curiosly.

sakura shot naruto a look as he laughed sheepishly.

* * *

><p>sasuke was avoiding everyone. that much was could careless about the chatter going on around him he was to busy thinking of ways to dismember the man that sakura smiled at. At the thought he unknowingly gripped his cup a little tighter making naruto send him a cocky little smile. He definetly hade to do something about this.<p>

* * *

><p>pleace review my first story im so nervous<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

These guys

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have deleted this story about a dozen time due to mistakes that I had no idea how to fix because im really new to all this stuff so im sorry again and I really am gratefull for all the reviews. I was smiling like a crazy person so much that people were looking at me like a freak! But hey what the hell do they know right:]

* * *

><p>Naruto was yet again caught starring for the fifth time in the last ten minuets.<p>

And it was irritating the hell out of him.

Wasn't he the one always being called an idiot?

Why couldn't his two most important people see that they were made for each other. Yes their past was nothing but destructive and confusing …but even when there seemed that no hope was near, there came a second chance. Why couldn't they see that.

He hated it. Seeing the ones he held dear to his heart lie to them selves.

The blond let out a rather strained breath.

Well,at least he knew that the bastard held feelings for the pinkette. And he probably always hade.

That's why he had chosen the room farthest from hers(much to the blonds arguing that he wanted what was now sasukes room,because sasuke got a good view of the hokages mountain ) he was scared that he would not be able to fall asleep without wanting to hold the girl only a wall away. And that when she woke up she would find him holding her.(_not to mention she would probably break his face)_

That and sasuke was also becoming violently jelous. About a month ago, there had been a rumor, thanks to Ino that a anbu their age was trying to get at sakura and that this guy was also known to just use girls and fling them to the side the next day. Upon hearing this sasuke personally took it upon himself to find the ambu who dare even think about sakura that way and broke his left leg and arm and his nose.

But of course due to sasukes rotten luck instead of getting sakura as far away from him she was made his main doctor. Nobody knew who the hell would do this to the poor man and even began to ask the anbu if he had remembered but he had told them that he had most certainly had it coming!. Hell he even looked glade to proclaim that to the village. It was not until Naruto fond sasuke at a store drunk and glaring at a gumball stand like it was his worst enemy. Thus led Naruto to discover that his best friend and ex traitor was in love with their solo female teammate and that he had beat the man currently recovering in the hospital , to his hearts content. And after that when he woke up in the blonds room and of learning about what the blond had learned he started acting ruder and more cold to their medic.

Lifting up a brow, now that he thought about it, ever since sasuke had returned the only way the two of them would communicate would be through yelling , insulting or if one of them was at the brink of death….that could not be considered healthy could it?

Finishing up his eggs Naruto caught from the corner of his eye , the last uchiha looking at sakura who was happily cleaning the dishes at the sink. He had to do something about this.

* * *

><p>"He demanded it really" she said mocking "didn't even give me a chance to answer" tenten explained.<p>

"aww tenten he really wants you there" ino said dreamily.

" horny idiot" tenten said shacking her head. Sakura laughed along with her friends who were currently eating at a new café that had opened .after the morning with the shinji accident and then her morons she really just needed a time to relax.

"specking of idiots , hinate hows yours" the blond said suggestively . sakura snorted

Hinate blushed furiously "w what are you talking about ino-chan"

"oww come on you know" she winked. At this point hinate looked like a bitch slapped tomato.

"aww leave her alone " tenten laughed

"alright alright" she said waving her hand chewing on her dumpling. Turning abound to face her pink haired friend she added "hey forehead you have a date with that sexy shinko guy right"

"its shinji pig" sakura corrected

"yeah yeah whatever I want details where is he taking you"

" To that new steak house that opened, you know that really fancy one"

"OH yeah me and hinate went there for are double date with Neji and Naruto" tenten said while hinate agreed while shacking her head.

" my guy took me to his house" ino said lazily

" don't you mean to his bedroom" Sakura said with a wicked smile on her face

Ino reacted by throwing a carrot at her while beat red

"And wasn't Sasuke supposed to be yours already, I didn't give him up so he could go and get wasted"

Sakura shot her a glare. "oh come on pig I am over that"

"oh come on Sakura " the blond mocked "you guys are in denial "

"guys?" sakuras face twisted

"duh you and the uchiha, god Sakura you live with him,why haven't you two done it like bunnies already"

"INO!"sakura was starting to blush

"YOU GOT THE SEXIEST GUY IN THE WHOLE DAME VILLAGE NOT EVEN A MINUET AWAY AND YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"INO!" Sakura mentally winced when she saw a couple with there child and a couple old people giving them distasteful looks. Ino who had seemed to notice this as well gave them a nervous smile.

Calming down Ino said "sakura.. I am just thinking about you … you were in love with him for-"

Sakura cut her off "NO INO IT WAS A CRUSH THAT NEVER ONCE CARED ABOUT"

Calming herself down sakura looked outside the window next to her and sighed.

"I have grown up…and now I just want to move on" she said slowly

Her friends all watched her in concern

"ohh you know how worked up I can get sorry forehead" she pause starrtig to change her tone of voice to a flirty one "so what are you going to wear eh" the blond purred

Sakura laughed knowing her best friend was trying to make up

_These guys!_

* * *

><p><em>6:01 pm<em>

Sakura had about a good hour of time to kill untill Shinji-kun would pick her up for her date.

Walking to the side of her room to close the window that was currently letting in a slightly chille breeze, she couldn't help but think about her best friends words that afternoon.

Why couldn't everyone just stope trying to make her move not move remind her of the past of the basterd that she tried to pour love into everyday when they were genine...and never gave up on when the days seemed when he betrayed them,tried to kill them

_tried to kill me _something in the back of her mind whisperd.

Takeing in the last breeze, she closed her windowmakeing sure it was locked. walking back to her dresser she pulled out a brush she decided she would just try and kill time as much as possiable.

"denial hu" she thought outloud bitterly.

Was she?certinaly not. She just wanted to meat a nice guy who would treat her right.

"shinji-kun's nice and smart"she smiled reasuring herself.

Then why did her words feel so empty...and unsatisfid.

A image of Sasuke floated past her mind when they were genine.

Catching herself she growled"uhhh why cant you stope this you idiot..your not a liitle girl anymore!" she grabed her hair.

"your a nineteen years old with the skills of that rival you sensis and the villages top medic who's supposed to be smart and promising"she criticised herself.

Before she could meditate any longer the door to her room opend

she mentaly cried.

"The idiot said he wants dinner" Sasuke said

"yeah yeah" she got up

little to Sakura's knowlege she didn't notice the ravend haired mans eys widen at her was wearing a black dress with lace around her waist reveling her hips in a shadow,and the dress hugged at her makeup was also very light and done so well that it looked like she was not wearing any.

Noticing his stare sakura felt her cheaks heat up.

"s-sasuke are you okay?" she asked lowly.

catching himself he said in a rush"well hurry up then" and left from the room.

_did he just-no no no he would never ..would he. _shacking her head she closed her door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke continued his deadly glare for what seemed hours, making Naruto sweat drop looking nervously no longer eating his food.<p>

"what's wrong Naruto?"sakura asked

"eh mothing Sakura-chan"he smiled nervously

"alright"she said specticaly, resuming her cleaning.

Sasuke really just wanted to yell at her and tell her she was wasteing her many dates hade she been on since they all moved in together? thinking about he starrted stabing his steak a little to hard.

"oii sakura-chan your coming back tonight right "

before sasuke could even feel the anger his mouth shot open

"what do you think idiot" the uchia snarled

"yeshhhh! soory I asked basterd!" naruto defended himself .sakura sighed

oh he was definetly going to make sure she was coming back!


	3. Chapter 3

These guys

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Ok so I have another story that Im plotting right now. Yup I am probably nuts for doing it but the idea was way to good not to write. This story is going to be called "night of newborn lights" and it's going to be about Sasuke coming back to the village and finding out that his friends and teammates have gone throw some changes but especially Sakura who is now a mother (no it's not Sasukes baby either )and I got the first chapter all written down and now I just want to know if you guys would like me to publish it or not. Review me to let me know what you think. promise next update will be way longer then this chapter promise with all the love that is sasusaku

* * *

><p>She was humming again with a smile still on her face. This was the only thing Sasuke could see from his seat at the table.<p>

She looked so happy.

Looking down at his scroll he felt that bitter felling in his stomach again that slowly washed all over his body.

He knew he was being selfish .

He didn't deserve to even think about Sakura as any more then a friend. Hell he didn't even deserve to be anywhere near her for the way he treated her in the past after all he put her through. when he first returned to the village it was as if she made every reason to avoid him and he only reacted the same way. Even if it only left him feeling like a monster.

He looked up at her through his bangs. He knew she cared about him (luckily)

_Dame it Sasuke why can't you just tell her how you really feel!_

His best friend's words rang in his head.

Why? Because he tried to kill her in the past ,tried to take everything she loved away ,including the boy she feel in love with. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that after every little thing he put her through. Tell her that a monster wanted her all for himself. Show that this monster had a heart and that every time he saw her smile the way she used to for him it felt like it was being smashed no matter how much he denied it himself.

"Sasuke ?"he jumped when she caught him starring

" are you okay" Sakura asked while her cheeks turned to a soft pink

"Hn" he got up to walk to the living room when the bell rang.

His eye twitched

Forget being selfish ,he wanted to ram that idiots face in. before he could do just that a flash of pink went past his chin and was now opening the door.

"Shinji –kun" he heard HIS teammate say in glee

He couldn't help it and snorted out loud making Sakura shoot him a deadly smile

" let me just finish drying the dishes or nobody will " she said walking back into the kitchen.

" HELLO SHINJI -KUN " Sasuke rolled his eyes as heard Naruto voice from upstairs while he opened his door dramatically.

" hello uzumaki-san" shiji smiled up kindly

" oh no..call me Naruto" he replied while coming down the stairs as if he was some high and mighty king

Sasuke really wanted to punch the shinji guy or whatever but Naruto was looking more fit for it when he came down finally and patted his head.

"Sooo where are planning to take are beautiful Sakura-chan tonight " Sasuke's attention was on high altert now

" WE are going to the new place by Ino's " Sakura said as she walked back into the living room and pulling Shinji with her out the door. Oh what sasuke wouldn't do to rip that arm off.

"all right goodbye see you later don't make a mess" she said slamming the door a minute passed by

" hmmmmmm" the blond looked at his best friend with squinted eyes " what do you-HEY TEME WHERE ARE" the door slammed again leaving the blond yelling .

* * *

><p>"The stars are shining, the wind is light and her dress is tight" Ino said from inside the restaurant's kitchen looking at Sakura and the supposed really good guy. " she definitely might get laid tonight " she turned her head, with her eyes blazing like a fire.<p>

" you owe me Ino " Kiba retorted

" yeah yeah yeah" she said waving her hand as if shacking off his anger and preformed her jutsu taking the body of a waitress with a really big bust and long brown hair that drooped in waves down to her waist.

Whie the blond was grinning wickedly to herself another blond was sitting outside the window directly in front of the pink haired medics table.

"thanks for coming with me sai"

" your welcome" sai gave a smile in reward

" if we want things done right we gotta do them are selfs." Naruto said with a wicked look in his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

These guys

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura really would have been enjoying her time right know. The food smelled delicious, the place was beautiful and Shinji was talking about a topic that she found very interesting.

Her mouth was starting to hurt from the strained smile on her face.

But no…. she could not enjoy her time because of the blindingly blond spikes pocking out at the end of the window right in front of her table.

She was going to murder him. Simple as that.

_Should have got that haircut._ The medic mussed in her mind, while planning ways to make his life a living hell. Right at that moment she saw blond spikes rise and replaced with blue eyes instently catching his teammates wicked look and backing down.

She smirked; he knew what was coming his way later on.

" Can I take your order? " a waitress said coming to their table eyeing Shinji up.

" yes, please " the young man answered not bothering to look up "hmmm I'll have the special "

" And how about dessert " The waitress said in a low rumble while strocking his shoulder with light fingers.

Finaly catching on;Shinji looked up slowly " excuse me."

He looked up and his eyes had widened so much Sakura was afraid they would fall out.

" TIMATSU! " He looked completly mortified.

It took a moment for Ino to prossess what was happeing.

_Oh shit._ Ino iwardly curesed; not knowing what to say.

Shinji's eyes were still as wide as Lee's. "Haahahaha... uncle Akira put you up to this hu? " He studderd lifting his lip's nervously.

"Uncle!" She replied rather forcefully.

In the back, Kiba hit his head against a silver tray. To make matters worse; when she looked over to Sakura she was giving her a all to well knowing smile.

_bussssteddd!_

" Hahahaha yes,yes you know how silly are uncle can be!" She patting his head.

" my uncle...your father " He lifted a brow.

Ino really just wanted to go run into the kitchen and forget this ever happened.

" would you hold on a seconed?" she started walking back to the entrance.

Right when her body had disappered behind the closed doors screaming could be heard.

" TIMATSU-CHAN" " ARE YOU OKAY" " GET THE HOSPITAL " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Every one in the restrughnts head were turned to the kitchen doors when a pretty blond woman walked out coverd in flower (her body was in the storage closet) and walked staight into the restrooms;leaving a cloud of flower hang by her path.

Sakura's eye twitched.

" Isn't that blond woman your friend Sakura-san? " Her date concluded while still eyeing the restroom.

" what are talking about " she mussed while plucking at her salad.

Speaking of blonds.

The medic lifted her eyes to the window to find that the blond spikes were no longeer there.

BAM!

The front entrance was thrown open and in the middle was a blond pigtailed womna dressed in a (rather weak) spots bra and shorts. everyones head was yet again turned.

" SHINJI-KUN!" The bustie woman seethed angerly walking toward the couple.

" WHO IS THIS!" She pointed at Sakura grabbing Shinji to her breast.

Sakura was about to get up and ram her fist into the idiots face when she felt something wet brush her foot.

Startled; she looked down and was greeted by a no no no no not just any Rat, this one was way to fimiler to be normal with all its inky outlines!

_Sai too! _Saakura's mind roared.

NOT being able to calm her self she got up and was about to yell at the top of her little lungs when she stepe on a scroll that heled a ink beast inside, and relesed it from its prison.

All the people in the restrughnt panicked and ran outside as said beast was jumping on tables.

Kiba,having noticed the commotion in the main wing; ran outside and grabbed the biggest water hoes and ran inside.

" GET DOWN YOU GUYS " kiba smiled wickedly.

" OIIII KIBA YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THA-" the water hit Naruto making him fly back and hitting ino who had just walked out of the restroom.

Then the beast jumped up to the chandeilear and kiba being reckless aimed as ink dropped down like rain. And just as the fake rain stoped the chanddeilear fell in on gracefull CRASHHHHH.

" Myyy head" Naruto whined while helping Ino up.

Sakura and shinji stude there unbelieving. Sakura anger was viseable now.

A cloud of smock apered befor them and a anbu was infort of them, not missing the destruction behind him.

" You are needed at the Hokages office " the Anbu instucted to Shinji before looking behind himself one more time shacking his head and disappering.

Shinji looked at Sakura, his eyebrows stiching in sadness " I really do hate to have to leave but there orders "

" This was over anyway" she said looking at the destruction.

" Can we finish this at lunch tomorrow? " He suggested placing hand on her shoulder.

" Of course" She smiled up at him, as he smiled back nodding and telaporting away.

All the anger in Sakura was gone as she realived that she was not even excited for her next date ...they were always the same ( no not the destruction included) she never truly was 100% excited for the dates.

" MY BEUTIFUL RESTRUGHNT " a old man walked in witha red face and sad eyes. Naruto,Kiba and Ino froze looking at the old man who was flying there way. Kiba put down the hoes inorder to hind them from view.

" WHO DID THIS HA?" ARE YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS?"

"It was all them ser " Ino pouted innocently.

" OIIII WHAT THE HELL DO MEEN THEM HU" " WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY" Naruto accused

" THIS HADE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Kiba reassured walking away from the arguing threesome.

" GET BACK HERE DOG BREATH"

" WHAT WAS THAT?"

Sakura sighed.

* * *

><p>If he had to call this anything it would be called amusing. Sasuke had mearly planned to watch his teammate from afar incase the prick tried making any unwanted moves on HIS sakura. He didn't excect the other morons macking up their own little plans. He smirked. They were not as stupid as he thought, as he watched them point fingers at eachother not at all eger to pay the lawsuit.<p>

It wasn't helping.

He looked over at Sakura; her face set low and she looked tierd. He wanted to run to the hospital and punch that Shinkie guy or whatever into the ground for leaving Sakura here. He ignord the way it also botherd him that she would get so upset at the lose of presesnce of that guy.

His eyes caught Hinata and Sai at the window that was infront of Sakura's table.

The ex-avenger got up and started walking to the pink haired lady and finaly reaching her placed a hand utop her shoulder,her really soft warm shoulder.

"Sasuke?" his teammate studered; cheaks turning pink.

" lets go home."

" Hmm" she silently agreed,not even willing to argue.

" OIIIII TEME GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR"

He simply ingnored his friend.

* * *

><p>The stars were out and the moon seemed to sway as the two walked under the tree's that lead to there home. It was hard to believe that nearly three years ago this now peaceful village, had been a mark of desruction and pain.<p>

Sakuras stomach growled as she smelled the foods cooking and all the boaths as the pair srolled down the market, making Sasuke smirk.

"I didnt get to eat" she explained as a flute and other musical instuments her being played.

" Hn" they walked on as children ran by laughing and colorful lanterns were being lite up.

Making a turn,Sasuke motioned Sakura to follow him, as he made his way to a dummpling stand.

Sakura's eyebrow lifted _Sasuke hates sweets?_

"One order" Sasuke said to an ederly woman..Sakura caught on.

" No Sasuke you dont have to" she shock her head.

" Its alright." he handed the older woman the change and handed Sakura the warm sweets.

Grabbing them she looked up and gave the young man a smile " Thank you." His heart skiped a beat.

He only shrugged turning away so she wouldnt catch his slight blush. She hadn't smiled like that since they were genine.

The rest of the walk back to their home was left with peaceful silence and delightful sonds from Sakura as she ate his gift. Summer wind rushing by.

The smile never leaft her face; Making Sasuke hope that mabey...she was still that little girl that loved him with all her heart.

* * *

><p>" AND IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUR RAMAN WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOUR MOUTH AGAIN"<p>

"IM SORRY SAKURA-CHAN REALLY" the blond cried hiding his poor ears from Sakura's violent yelling.

" HN" Sasuke snorted from the kitchen chewing on a tomato.

" AND YOU PIG WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HU"

Ino looked away sitting on the coath brushing her hair." Date was going horrible anyway forhead, honestly who talks about cells and blood on a date? "

"That does not sound romantic at all" Sai said concerd.

Sakura rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

These guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was still in her warm and very welcoming bed , despite it being almost ten in the morning.

_Odd, _the pink haired medic thought as she snuggled into the pillows. Naruto usually woke her up in order to get some breakfast. Maybe he was up to something with his girlfriend; explaining the quiet that seemed to float by in the house.

Turning on her stomach to look out at the morning sky she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she recalled the night before when Sasuke had treated her so gently. His mood swings lately were coming as a surprise to her. At one moment he was a arrogant asshole..and at the next it seemed he was almost caring and dare she say it understanding .

Crazy idiot, he really was starting to ge-BANG!

Sakura shot up from her soft castle when the front door downstairs was slammed closed. She was so curious (and irritated) at the mysterious noise that she didn't even think about what she was wearing and ran downstairs. The first thing that came into her sight was her blond teammate on the ground, a arm swung around his head as if shielding himself. Then she saw the raven haired man. No wonder Naruto was looking like that, the look Sasuke was sending him could have melted skin.

" I should kick your ass you idiot " their dark teammate growled.

" oiiiiii temeeeee the village girls wouldn't let me near and " he hiccupped " Hinata-chan really loves the color purple" he trailed off. The idiot was drunk.

" and my money happened to come in your hands how ? " his sharingan swirled.

" HEY YOU OWE ME. I SAVVVVED YOU, YOU ASSHOLE." Naruto was glaring now.

Sakura stepped down to the kitchen where her idiots were still arguing.

" nee, what are you guys yelling for? " she rubbed her eyes.

" this idi-" sasuke trailed off as his eyes widened and his face tinted pink. Naruto too just stared as he lay on the ground. What the hell was their problem she mumbled as she scratched her thigh. ….!

Her eyes snapped down to her body and she found that she was only wearing a large shirt. With no shorts. In her sea green under ware. She stiffened. After what seemed years she looked up to her teammates who were still looking.

" I read it was highly inappropriate to walk around naked " Sai's voice reached her from behind where he was eating oatmeal.

" You sure have nice legs Sakura-chauuuuuhhh!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Sasuke started to kick him. Sakura screamed all the way into her room not caring about the idiots anymore. She really needed to move out before she went on rampage.

" Sakura-san " Sai's voice was at her door. " if you would like I could wash the sheets you and Sasuke-kun used last night." Her face felt like it was on fire." I read that its very unhealthy to lay on sheets after sexual acts " Sakura was about to punch Sai from the door but Sasuke beat her to it making her want to just die. Was he listening the whole time?

" YOU SICK BASTARED ! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY BEUATIFUL SAKURA-CHAN! " Narutos loud voice echoed from downstairs. At this then did Sakura slam her door open and ran downstairs to maim the blond. And she would have done just that if the loud; yet again baging on the door was not there.

" aww for crying out loud what next?" the medic seethed under her breath.

Opening the door she was not expecting a frightened looking Ino ." SAKURA TENTEN IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she asked " For what? Is she okay" Naruto started calling out to the rest of the guys.

" I don't know, lee came by, well he ran by saying that we needed to go to the hospital right away so come on! " she looked at sasuke who made his way downstairs and sai who was touching his sore nose.

" Alright lets go! " the pink haired medic started placing her shoes on when Sasuke's words caught her off guard.

" Put some dame close on first!" he yelled. Ino laughed at her friend as a blush rivaled her hair color.

" ahahahahahahahah woooooo hahaha " tenten swung her arms like crazy. She was currently lying down on the hospiltal bed with kami-san knows how may painkillers in her system.

" yeshhhh lee you made it seem like she was dyeing or something ! " Ino glared while patting the weapon mistresses hair. He chuckled bashfully.

" lee does have a tendanecy to do that " neji added from his seat next to tenten's bed, while listening to Sakura and Sasuke argue about some thing minor.

" im only saying you should take some pain killers idiot " Sakura explained as sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

" don't need anything " he muttered.

Also noticing the little argument Tenten decided to join in.

" oiiii instead of focusing all that anger yelling why don't you ravage each other instead ! because clearly Sasuke, your just dyeing to ripe the cloths offfff!" neji coverd her mouth as Sasuke stalked off into the hospital hallways with his cheeks lookin like a bitch slapped tomato, Sakura not looking any different aswell.

" how are things going in here " Shinji walked in while placing his doctor coat on the rack.

" great doc " tenten replied with a sloppy smile. He laughed at her druged state. Ushering Sakura to leave her and Neji alone now that they were making weird faces at each other.

" Sakura would you like to go get lunch " he asked while they walked down the hospital hallway.

" I would love to Shinji-kun. Just let me go wash up and get changed." She smiled up as she ran to her house.

Unlocking the front door to her lovely home Sakura wondered where Naruto had run off to. He was running around all morning now that she thought about it.

" crazy idiot" she chuckled going up to her room opening her door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught her black haired teammate sitting on her bed looking like he was going to pass out.

" whats wrong ?" she started to walk toward him.

Pulling him up by the arms she took note that he was extremely warm. A smirk played on her lips.

" you are sick hu? " he only glared at her teasing.

" hn" he started leaning into her. Sakura was he doing?

Finaly moving his head into her hair Sakura felt moist lips close around her jaw. Her eyes were as wide as plates as his arms circled her waist pulling her closer to his body then ever before .

Her mind was numb and deaf to everything as she lived in the felling of sasuke against her.

BANG! " SAKURA CHAN" Naruto's bombing voice cried downstairs. She was really starting to hate doors!

Narutos footsteps coming up staires snapped her into reality as she pushed Sasuke away while he protested, into her closet.

" Hey where's my nice shirt ? " the blond let himself in. Dame that was right Naruto was going to have dinner with Hinatas family tonight.

" ITS IN YOUR ROOM!" she screamed making naruto look at her like she was crazy.

" you okay!" he walked to her closet.

" NO NO NO ITS NOT IN THERE" she pulled his arm.

" Of course it is , I put it there to make sure it wouldn't get dirty" he pulled out of her grip.

" aww I just remembered I put it in Sasukes room." She rushed.

" yeshh Sakura –chan. " naruto gave her a playfull smile " what do you got hidden in the closet !"

And right when he pulled open the closet doors his smile fell as he meat onyx eyes.

No one did anything for a moment as Naruto starred starstuck. About a good minuet later he turned around and looked at his medic.

" …..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS " he screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

These guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

If tension could kill then Sasuke was going to die right now. Naruto was yelling like some maniac, and it only left the headache he was undergoing seem to buzz louder in his head. It also didn't help that the fevore he had made the hair on his neck and forehead seem to hug at his skin. The loud buzzing, now he was sure it had gotten way worse when the blond advanced his voice. The raven haired ninja looked over to his female teammate, watching as a mad blush rode her cheeks and her hands curled at her thighs. Normally , the pinkette wouldn't stand for the idiots rampage and he would be crushed to the ground already, but she seemed to be fighting her own battle mentally.

His jaw tightened up when the blond,yet again, decided to make his teammates go death. He really wanted to punch him now , but the real resson behind his anger was because of the fact the Naruto had ruined the should be couples moment.

Well. Not that he could really call it that. At the time he was a little delusional from his cold, and the only thing he could recall was the sweet smell and soft, creamy looking skin that seemed to whisper to his to lay his lips on.

And that he did. And it would be a lie to say that he didn't enjoy it!

Hell, the fact that Sakura did nothing but submit to his advances only delighted the Uchiha profoundly.

" WELL, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? " Naruto questioned , stomping his feet like a upset child.

" SASUKE'S SICK!" The medic yelled, way to dramatic for Naruto's taste.

" AND THAT'S WHY HES IN YOUR CLOSET? "

" ITS JUST…UH " she trailed off looking at her window in defeat.

" AND YOU " Naruto turned to his best friend. " WHAT ARE YOU, SOME PEEP?"

" what's going on? " Sai asked walking into the room with a mixing bowl in hand.

" THIS BASTARD HERE WAS HIDING IN HER CLOSET LIKE SOME TEENAGE MOVIE THING!"

" Hiding in a closet?" the pale man mused, thinking something through." Isn't that a saying for people that are hiding their true sexuality? "

Sasuke gave a truly evil glare.

" oh my goodness " the pink haired medic groaned, placing her hand on her temples and wishing everyone to just go away.

Deciding enough was enough , the once missing friend walked out of the closet and headed for the door.

" Sakura and I were talking about something when your dumbass banged the door."

" but that still doesn't answer my question !" the blond followed hot on his heals.

" so does this mean that Sasuke is not hiding his true sexuality? " Sai asked, clutching his bowl to his cheast. Not even a second later a kunie flew by his head.

Now at the bottom of the stairs Sasuke looked up to see his medic with a variety of emotions on her face.

All kinda resembling what he felt aswell.

" I will be getting ready guys. " the medic sighed walking to the bathroom.

" for what!" the uchiha snapped.

Not missing his attitude, she perked back with her nose scrunched up.

" for my date with Shinji-kun! " and with that said she slammed the door.

Date? She was still going on that dame date with that stupid Shifu guy or whatever his name was.

Didn't he just show her that he wanted her all for himself. That he was going to murder any guy that would come near her to try and take her away.

Why was she being so blind? His mind roared.

" WAIT! Sakura-chan I still don't have my shirt back!" The blond started running back upstairs until he caught Sasuke's crazy glare on the door of the bathroom. Slowly connecting the dots a sly smile made home on Naruto's mouth.

" your jealous hu ? "

" Hn" was the only reply he got back as the brooding male stormed outside, forgetting his shirtless state.

Before Naruto could make a another step upstairs , loud girly shrieking could be heard and the last Uchiha was in as fast as he was out, slamming the door in his wake and rushing into the kitchen.

" these guys!" the blond rolled his eyes now beging his shirt search.

Soapy trails slide down ivory skin as green eyes watched as it made its exist down the drain. Cheeks still ablaze as the water hit her crown.

Sakura didn't know with thing to be more confused about! The kiss from Sasuke or his snappy attitude.

Her stomach did flip flops just thinking about the way his soft lips caressed her jaw as strong arms pulled her waist firmly to a lean, muscled body.

" stupid dumb bastard" she murdered , scrubing her hair.

why was he treting her so odlly?

Could it have been his feavor . the more she pondered on it the less likely it seemed. Sasuke had been sick before and he only ever told her thst she was more annoying .

Why do what he did now?

Her stomach was still sailing as a thought curled in the back of her mind wanting to uncurl.

_could he have used me._

Sakura's arms slowly dropped to her hips. Was she just a toy to him now?

And slowly, the thought in her head uncurled into a memory of ony a year and a half ago. The time that team seven was very slowly tring to be rebuilt. Her eyes widened when the memory replayed in her mind.

_The light shower outside and dark night skies were the only view she got from the outside world as Sakura finished healing a woman with a broken wrist._

" _oiiii forehead!" a hushed whisper came from behind a half closed door .dismissing her last patient for the week, Sakura turned around eyeing her bestfriend ._

" _what up Ino pig ?" the medic gretted writing down the last of information on her file._

" _did you hear about the rumor going around about kitsu amd Sasuke?" the blond woman asked giving her friend a shocked expression._

_Sakura stoped dead in her tracks. Her heart seemed to fall to the pit in her stomach at the mentin of the male in the rumor._

" _what are talking about? " she asked softly as her eybrowes frowened._

_Tobeki Kitsu was one of the most desired females in all of although no one had anything bad to say about her in general, the way she abused her beauty for popularity made the blood boil in a good percent of the female population._

_Men loved her! They she had beautiful long silky black hair and carmel eyes and a body to die for. Rumor had it that Kitsu was also very skilled. No she was no ninja though. She was very skilled in the art of " bed room fun"_

_Man after man would praise her and tell tales of how amazing she was at her little skill._

" _well, that.. you know..that they are "friends" " the blond said the last word dramatically._

_Sakura felt like she was hit with a bucket of cold water._

" …_.really?" her eyes slide to her feet as her heart felt like it was being crushed, a felling that she never wanted again from the said male._

" _yup..four nights ago Naomi from the sweet shop infront of Kitsu's apartment said she saw her kissing sasuke's neck and started pulling him inside and then two nights ago that kistue walked out of his apartment and theennn last night sasuke leaft her place at closing hours."_

_She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't._

" _why should I care" she snapped walking out into the cold night air._

" _yeahh. .but I never would have thought Sasuke would be the kind of guy to just screw a girl for the hell of it,you know"_

" _people change" and with that she walked off into the night felling her heart beating slow and her eyes unfocused._

Stlii not being able to handle the memory Sakura concluded the worst. She had been used, toyed with like some thing!

Her eyes started to water and she snapped out of her emotional state.

" if he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants then hes got some shit coming"

" I belive the action your dispalyng is called brooding"sai piqued up .

Sasuke rolled his eyes trying to ingnore the body sores he was experiencing.

"AHHHHA Sakura chan washed my shirt "

"hn"

"stope being a teme,teme!"

" he is brooding" sai smiled.

" ahhhh still mad that Saku-chan is going to be all kissy kissy" naruto was cut off by a red eyed glare. Lucky for him though that Sakurawalked into the kitchen.

" SAKURA CHAN" the blond wailed in relief.

" what" she rasped. Sasuke went stiff when he noticed her.

" well ill see you guys tonight then " the blond began walking away when their medic replyed.

" I wont be here tonight "

" huh!" naruto turned around eyes wide" are you."

" what the hell are you going to be doing for the rest of the day!" Sasuke snarled.

Dame she was going to spend the night at tentens with all the girls, she told then that this morning she metaly yelled. A sly smile made its way to her mouth as she finally caught onto Sasukes accusing tone.

" maybe Shinji-kun " she purred walking off as naruto fainted and sai somehow caught on.

" maybe I will be back to make you breakfast …well if shinji isn't ….hungry " and with that tone that was seductive and lewed walked out of the house. Leaving a very pissed and hostile Sasuke in her wake.

Please guys review it makes me write a lot faster.


	7. Chapter 7

These guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

The winds outside the humble ramen bar were slowly dying down as a pretty pink haired medic giggled at the joke her handsome young date came up with.

"I really don't want to go. But what can I do about it?" The male sighed in defeat, looking over the village and eyeing the hospital that needed him.

"Duty calls" The male gave a small smile.

"I really did enjoy this lunch. Maybe we could do something when I finish my mission?"

The male nodded his head and before the medic even noticed it he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I cant wait." He finished before teleporting away.

The breeze played in hair as the sun seemed to hide in the clouds. She didn't move a inch. It was as if her body was pinned to that spot as a rude wake -up call hit her in the face.

"I am such a idiot!" she mock cried placing her hands on either side of her face. The whole scene brought back memories of when Sasuke kissed her and now she was even comparing the to males.

"So the truth comes out."

As if things couldn't get any worse.

"What do want pig?" Sakura glared.

"Oh nothing, just walking by trying to go shopping and looking way sexier then a chick with pink hair."

"oink"

"Haha " The blond rasped grabbing her best friends arm and walking down the street.

"So what's got you all sappy forehead?"

"hmm…I don't think you would handle it without being ..yourself." Hell Ino would probably go and rampage around like Godzilla.

" Oh forehead tell me already!"

"…"

"I know you better then any one around! And _I_ happen to be the #1 gossip spy around."

"This is not something like that Ino its worse."

"I probably heard worse!" she looked up smugly to the sky getting carried away in pride.

"Sasuke used me."

" ahh and…."

"….." A breeze passed by as the blond wore a mask of confusion.

"HE WHAT!"

Many blocks and pulling later the two had settled down and were looking at a clothing store window while the medic explained all the happenings of her very eventful week.

"yeshhh forehead you made it seem like he lured you in, put you on his bed and rode you like a animal."

"HOW THE HELL DID IT SOUND LIKE THAT!"

Ino only smiled slyly.

Sakura sighed heavily as she sat down a dressing bench."I don't know what to do pig."

"oh don't worry. I know the _exact _way to piss off the icecube."

Know she was definitely scared.

* * *

><p>"You know teme, if you keep you face like that it will stay like that?"<p>

"Hn." Naruto shock his head at his brooding friend.

_Ding dong …ding dong ding dong!..bang._

" Alright already I heard you the first time!" The blond seethed, opening the door.

"Ino. What do you want!" The blond male asked confused.

"Well hello to you to" she said dryly." Sakura needs some cloths." Ino smiled innocently despite her evil chuckle in her head.

Naruto paled and behind him Sasuke looked as still as a rock.

She wanted to so badly laughf. They were falling for it!

" For what?" Naruto whispered.

"OH I don't know she just needed some some clothes for her night at Shinji-kun " the blond woman smiled seductively." Or after would be a more appropriate word eh!" Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of a killing spree now.

And with that the pretty blond let herself in and ran upstairs to Sakura's room. As soon as the door was shut she bit her toung from releasing her laughfter.

Opening a drawer she grabbed the sexiest pair of under ware she could and put them in her bag, befor walking downstairs.

"Well guys I have to go now, but can I use your restroom?" she might as well juice things up a bit.

Naruto pointed to the left with a out of it look still on his face.

"Thanks! Ill just leave _this_ here." She dropped the bag on the coutch and gave them a dramatic look.

" No peeping now." And she went in the restroom hoping the idiots would do just as they were expected.

* * *

><p>"you see that right teme!" the blond whispered harshly.<p>

Sasuke saw it alright. The pink and white ….things that weren't worthy to be called underware.

" okay guys I gotta go." The males jumped slightly, afraird they were caught before ino grabbed her bag and started leaving.

" oh uh Ino where does that shinji guy live anyway" Naruto asked," you know just incase anything happened!"

Ino smiled while closing the entrance door." I think the old apartments lee used to live in. bye!"

Sasuke was going to make sure _nothing_ happened.

* * *

><p>Review? Please guys im begging you review.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

These guys

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why would Sakura-chan need….that …thing!"

A blond asked his pale teammate who was currently cleaning dishes.

"I am sure she will need them after her sexual frenzy with gokata-san."

Naruto nearly fell over his chair he was sitting on when the pale young man spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!"

Sai was about to open his mouth and speak when the blond stud up and told him to not reply.

"And how the hell do you know his last name Sai?"Naruto asked sitting back on his little chair.

Giving him a smile, Sai gladly stated "I found it suit when you told the cold bastard that he better make Sakura his before their wedding!"

Naruto sweat dropped, feeling his friend's destructive aura around the house.

Now, Sasuke was seriously feeling that maybe the idiots word held a unbelieving truth.

The ex-avenger was never one for bluntly showing his feelings. Anyone that was close enough to him knew that and even accepted that.

He only wished now that the person he wanted to understand that the most, was now in the arms of another man. The thought alone made him want to just run outside and _demand _her to stop her foolishness….and another part of him told him that he was being selfish…that he had always been selfish.

When he had first returned to the village, he was not expecting anyone to welcome him with open arms and he also knew that he had a lot of repairing to do, even if he never would admit it to anyone. And many did forgive him after the truth about Itachi was out. Hell even that look a long time.

All except one.

Even though if he made it seem like he could not care less, every time he saw the pink haired girl do anything in her power to avoid him he could help but feel a ting of hurt and anger. He deserved it though. He had tried to _kill_ her. Every time the scene replayed in his head he swore he never hated anything more then himself. But what the hell was he thinking? Did he honestly believ that Sakura would always be that 12 year old that would do anything for him?

Deep down, way down, he did.

When he had returned it was nothing but confusing days and lonely nights, ridiculing himself and wishing he was just living a dream. But every time he woke up he was reminded of all the dark horrible transitions of his person. And then when the medic would pass by, with nothing more then a glance of mistrust, he felt the dream to be real.

Then _she_ came around.

A girl around his age known for her _skills_. And all he cared about, was not wanting to be isolated with all the memories of his wrong doings. And he remembered the day _she_ came up to him and offered a night of forgetting. And the only thing on his mind was_ forgetting._ The girl meant nothing to him though. And every time he was with her he would forget that it was her and replace _her_ with someone who was doing everything in this world to avoid him.

When Sakura had talked so...oddly, this morning all he could feel was shock and anger.

Did she really mean ….what he thought she meant?

But what right did he have to say anything? He had done the same. The only thing different was that this guy was someone the medic was…happy with.

"OIII TEME…why the heck did you look all zombie like right now? I was asking you a important question."

"Weren't you supposed to be leaving?" his voice came out dark.

" Yeah but that's not till later! And beside weren't you listening to me?"

"…"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Naruto has come up with a plan to stop Sakura-san from having sexual relations with Shinji-kun!"

Sasuke gave his blond friend a galre.

"Well since we know where that guy lives, why don't we go check it out after my dinner with Hinata-chans family?"

Sasuke sat for a moment thinking to himself.

He really did want to kill the _thing_ currently taking someone very important away from him. But wouldn't Sakura get mad at him. He already ruined her enough.

" I wonder if Sakura-san will enjoy his intercourse?" Sai asked behind the sink.

Sasuke's jaw clenthed.

"Just hurry the hell up with you dinner idiot."

The smile Naruto gave and the determination in his eyes could have blinded Shino.

* * *

><p>"Tell me why I shouldn't paint his hair purple and make him kiss his arrogant ass?"<p>

Tenten was always a protective friend.

"Don't worry, tonight the ice cube Uchiha will never be able to forget the power of Yamanka Ino!"

Sakura had to control herself from running back home and telling her idiots that this was all a big misunderstanding. But every time she thought of returning home she was reminded of the raven haired man and how he thought she was nothing more then a toy.

"But tTenten, doesn't everyone know that you live in Lee-san's old apartment?"

"Not Sasuke."

"Well after your date Hinata make sure that Naruto does walk you home."

"What are we going to do exactly" the medic spoke up.

Ino gave a low laugh and the girls were now truly worried.

" I am going to pretend that I am Shinji while Tenten and Hinata mask their chakra and make weird noise around the place. Meanwhile, me and forehead will be getting warmed up in the living room."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WARMED UP?" Sakura looked disgusted.

"Oh forehead calm down! Tenten has the guaze curtins that only outline people."

"hmmm." The medic only gave a raise in her eybrow.

"So hurry up and finish you date Hinata!"

* * *

><p>A crow passed by a group of young man who were hidden under trees.<p>

"You want us to do what?"

"Pay attention Kiba, Sakura is going to this creeps house….with EXTRA clothes!"

"You do know that if Sakura finds out that will be the end of use. She wouldn't show one ounce of mercy." The lazy genius warned.

"Hey what she doesn't know won't kill her. Its not like we are planning to just walk in."

" yes but the fact that you even came can set Sakura off." Neji concluded, wandering why Shinji lived in the same apparent apartment Tenten did.

" AHHHH SHE WILL NO FIND OUT! UNLESS THE BASTARD HEAR GOES CRAZY AND BARGES IN THERE!"

" I guess we cant leave you all to die hu?" Skikumaru sighed stomping on his dead sure to be cancer stick.

* * *

><p>"Your late." The raven haired man stated with a blank face. The house was filled with men all readty to sabotage a date.<p>

"Yeah I know." Naruto walked in with a sad look on his face.

" You okay Naruto," Shikumaru asked lazily sitting on a stool.

"…..Hinata didn't want me to walk her home tonight."

" Ahh she said she and Tenten were going to see a movie."Neji said from in the kitchen.

Naruto's face instently lightened.

"Alright then! Who is ready to get beat by Sakura-chan?"

All the men sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah I feel them coming guys." Ino voise echoed throw the apartment calling the attention of the girls who were eating in the kitchen.<p>

"Wait a minuet …Hinata come here really quick!" Ino was now glaring at the window infront of her.

"Yes Ino ?"

" Can you check how many chakras there are?"

"yeah…..theres…theres 6 of them!" her face fell in worry.

"Six!" Sakura pocked out of the kitchen with Tenten in tow with cake in her mouth.

Walking over to the window, now Sakura could see Hinata's eyes roaming around.

"THE IDIOTS BROUGHT MORE OF THEM!" Sakura roared.

"As I said many times before, don't worry." Ino smiled as a wicked grin crossed her face and a giggle escaped her mouth." If the guys want to play like that then we are gonna play right back." And with that Ino gave Hinata and Tenten a look macking them back up nervously , knowing how to strike the guys just right.

* * *

><p>Neji blinked once…then twice.<p>

Was this some kind of joke.

This was Tentens new apartment. Not shinji's.

Wasent it? And even though he only felt two chakras inside he could sence two others.

A smirk played on the Hyugas lips.

The girls were attempting to trick them. And the idiots ahead of him were falling for it.

"COME ON NEJI!" Naruto whispered harshly creeping behind a window and plant garden.

Even the great Uchiha fell for it. Another smirk found his lips.

He might aswell have some fun watching his friends look like fools.

* * *

><p>REVIEW! Thank you to all of you lovely people that do and I told you it makes me write faster didn't i? so go on, don't be shy:)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

THESE GUYS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even though the wind was light and smell of chocolate cake was in the air, Naruto couldn't shack the felling of worry building in the pit of his stomach. Hinata always enjoyed when he walked her home…didn't she? She left in such a rush that night, that at first he thought something was wrong with her. Even Nejis counseling words of informing him that she and Tenten were going out to see a movie couldn't stop the felling he wanted to get rid of. It was something akin to …well, wanting to get away from him! While they were at diner she had a look he just couldn't name. and _when_ she would look at him, it was as if there was something she couldn't say.

The blond looked down at his feet where he and the final Uchiha were hiding under Shinjis window panel. Was there something she didn't want him to know!?

" whats wrong with you."

Naruto swiped his head around to see the Uchihas eyebrow raised in curiosity. His conflicting thoughts coming to a stop at his low voice.

Making a nervous laugh he added shakily " ohhh…ah..nothing ,just thinking basterd!"

Sasuke looked away , knowing that the idiot was holding back, but knowing he ought to not bother it right now. He had a rather more important thing to question right now.

_Shinji_

Even in his mind the name sounded like a threat. To think that this was the guy on the other side of this wall, trying to take the one woman he wanted more than anything away from him. And he was, in all dislikement, succeeding in. His face darkend a bit.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOUUU." Naruto whisperd mockingly.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes in response and resumed to his dark thoughts.

"HYPOCRITE!" The blond pouted.

" I see them coming!" Neji exclaimed from behind a tree.

Naruto eyes burned with excitement at the sound of a door to the man's room was being opened and footsteps approaching .

What was she doing ….what in the hell was she dong! Sakura's eyes were popping out of her sockets and her right eye was starting to twitch.

"OH NO YOU DON'T FOREHEAD! I DID NOT PULL THIS COPY JUTSU FOR NOTHING! YOU ARE NOT BAILING OUT!" Ino screeched at her medic friend, while Hinata and Tenten poked their heads out of the kitchen.

" Their right outside the window." The Hyugu heiress informed softly, her lavender eyes glowing softly in the dark.

"You see that forehead! Their as anxious as we are!" she pulled Sakura aside with her to the supposed Shinjis room.

The pinkette looked at her best friend, now disguised as the handsome Shinji, and could feel the presence of both the idiot of her heartache and her blond male friend right outside the bedroom window.

They were both there!

Ino let out a wicked shrike and exclaime to Sakura.

"OH MY IDEA JUST GOT BETTER!" and with the final words she twisted the door knob and entered the room that would eventully lead to one night of total destruction!

Sasuke's ears were on high alert. Every breath, laugh , sigh and movement recorded so deep in his mind that it was going to take a while to leave his already scarred mind. Every thing outside was quiet, perfect for the situation at hand. Shikumaru was on the far right to him and kiba was on top of the apartment, just above the window.

As the conversation with the medic and Shinji was still on a trivial topic, the once missing-nin started to clear his mind. What was he really doing out here? He looked around at his friend, seeing all their faces….especially Naruto, who had the look of a school girl about to faint upon seeing her beloved crush. The whole plan seemed so immature and juvinel now! They were all 20 years old and acting like little boys spying on girls on their boom of puberty.

Was he here to protect Sakura. Or was he here to make sure that maybe the only chance of true happiness with another would simply never happen if it wasn't with him. His thought suddenly turned away from the path they were following when he heard words that completely made him see red.

" Say Sakura? Why don't we try something out?" the fake Shinji proclaimed quietly from behind the window he and Naruto were under.

"w-what kind of thing Shinji-kun?" Sakuras smooth voice came out shackily and unsure.

" what we were talking about earlier this morning. It was really intriguing to me…and you to." Ino got closer to Sakura , winking her eye.

Even though the medic knew she shouldn't be going along with such a plan, she sighe and answerd.

" oh….you mean kissing and all that fun stuff!" she said seductively, despite the gross feeling of awkwardness in her tummy. With was ludicrous in itself. She had been on seductress missions befor and never so much as freaked out before. A smug voice whispered in her head that maybe know that Sasuke was here, not 6 feet away from her (not to mention the other idiots) she didn't feel right talking to the fake Shinji as well while he was listening. Not only that but the thought of the real Shinji and her made her want to laugh. That was not normal right.

_Sasuke._

She wish she could just stop thinking of that dame name!

" If that's what you want. But as for me,well, I wont the whole thing." Ino growled wanting.

And at that exact moment she could a Chakura signature spike. A chakara that she knew all to well. Why the hell was he so upset. He followed Naruto on his little hunt right. Mearily on a whim was she correct! Anger flared in side the pink haired ninjas eyes, that even Ino looked confused for a seconed.

Oh she was going to teach that arrogant bastard a lesson tonght.

" OH Shinji!. I wanted this so bad!" Sakura loudly moaned, and Ino jumping back for a moment by the willingness in her beast friends eyes suddenly.

Catching herself again, Ino replied in a raspy voice.

"Thene prove it know!"

There had never, EVER, been a more teance and disturbing moment in Naruto's life much like this one.

Everyone of his friends faces were either truly shocked or beat red from his female teammates rather …..suggestive words. What in the hell had happed to his innocent Sakura!

The blond turned his head nervously to look at the man on his right, not even wanting to know all the bloody thoughts of murder running through the Uchihas head.

Naruto gulped at what he saw. Sasuke was still. Completely still. But just not any kind of still. This was the kind of still that you get when you are about to break.

_Oh kami-sama.I have to keep strong! The teme is going to explode!_

And just as if things couldn't get any worse , the next thing the blond man heard made his heartbreak and mind emerge with such anger, it challenged that of Sasuke in the past.

" YOU HEARD HIM GIRLS COME IN!" Sakura's excited voice yelled as a the door to the room opened and the voices of tenten and Hinata echoed in welcoming.

" OH Shinji kun…hmmmm we all want you so bad!" Tenten pleaded.

It took a lot out of her but Hinata managed to get the words out." No one can please us like you can!" she yelled more in horrification the lust.

Ino chuckled darkly and ordered them over and was about to say a rather leuwed request when she heard a hell growl and was tackled to the ground so forcefully that she was sure that she was going to get a concution.

"ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled shacking the man crazily and pinning him to the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shrieked, putting her hands to her heart.

"Naruto get off of her!" Sakura yelled as she and Tenten tried to rip the man from Ino who was still in shock. Not even a moment later Sasuke, Shikumaru , Kiba and Neji entered through the window and yelled at Narutos foolishness.

Sakuras mouth dropped at the sight of the men and was about to question why they all decided to join Naruto when the idiot himself yelled and cried at the same time.

"WHY HINATA." He shot up from the ground and out of the hands of Sasuke and Kiba." WHY IS THIS HAPPENING HUH!" he tried not to sob.

"N. its not what it looks like!" she tried to say.

" THEN WHAT THE HELL IS IT HUH!" he turned his head to Sakura, his eyes blamimg.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER. YOU SEX FREAK!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU DAME IDIOT!" the medic was charging his way when the henge on Ino broke and everyone around looked at the hurting Ino .

"INO!" Shikumaru yelped, going to her and helping her up."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

That was it for her, Ino did not feel like good and she was going to let the icecube and everyone around her know it!

Grabbing her head and yelling at the top of her lungs she glared at the Uchiha and proclaimed.

" THIS DAME ARROGENT ASSHOLE AND HIS UNEMOTIONAL WAYS NEEDED A GOOD RADDLING AND FOREHEAD DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO OF COURS I HAVE TO HELP BECAUSE I LOVE HER AND THEN THIS IDIOT JUMPS ME AND K=NOW MY HEAD FEELS HORRIBLE, SO WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UPPPPPP!"

All was silent in the room for a moment. Narutos face all screwed in knots and Hinata looking ashamed and Sakura felt she knew this was going to happen all along.

"OH HINATA!" the blond ran to his girlfriend and sobbing out sorries for all they were worth, while the Hyugu just smiled and apoligezed for not telling him.

"YOU DAME GUYS ARE CRAZY!" Ino walked out of the room still grabbing her head.

Tenten sighed and told everyone to go home even Neji for not stopping the blond man from attacking Ino.

" SSSORRY AGAIN INO!" Naruto shyly laughed while leaving with a quiet and oddly confused Sasuke and sulking Sakura.

On the walk back Naruto knew it was best to stay in the middle of his teammates. He looked back and forth at their face and inwardly sighed. These two just couldn't admit anything in any way. The bubble of confusion was now gone from his stomach now that he knew that Hinata was only helping and he know felt guilty for letting his own emotianl way get the best of him.

He had to do something!

Hey! Sorry for the long wait:# life is as crazy as ever!

Please review! Please!


	10. Chapter 10

These guys!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was as if doom was lingering above the table this morning. Plus the smell of buttery pancakes.

Naruto sighed to himself; something he did in this house a lot actually, his eyes shifting from the two brooding teammates and the artistic young man whom was currently starring at him like a gapping fish. Another trouble to his already troubled life.

If that's what you could call this.

The pink haired medic was chewing rather forcefully and the bastard was looking anywhere but her direction. It made the whole issue with last night even more unbearing to the blond man and he was not sure he could take any more dame tension around here!

To say that last night was a disaster was giving it credit! ...but at least Sakura didn't kill anyone! The blond chuckled at his mental joke.

" what the hell are you so cheerful for?" said the bastard.

" it's a beautiful day asshole!" Naruto mocked.

" like he would care." The sole female said finally earning the Uchihas attention,

It was war now.

The two glared each other down, not a word being spoke or a movement noticeable. Naruto was not in the mood to see just how many days Sasuke would be hospitalized.

Jumping up from the chair in such a rush he saw all heads snap his way.

" WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU TWO LATELY HU? "

Neither of them said a word, Sakura only sighed and closed her eyes, her forehead creasing in irritation and her byakogou seal almost seemed to glow, while Sasuke only looked at him blankly.

" well… this is a serious problem you guys!" he whined.

" this?" Sakura's eyes snapped open.

Uh-oh

" you think this is a serious problem?! What you guys did last night was a serious problem!"

" Guys?" Sasuke said briskly.

Oh god someone help, Naruto paled.

"what you and thoughs other idiots did last night was serious."

"HEY!" Naruto protested realizing that one of thoughs said idiots was his girlfriend.

"ME!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

And you even dragged Naruto's girlfriend into this." The Uchiha said bitingly.

" hey you bastard don't you go dragging me into this!"

Sasuke finally rose from the table as well continuing "Pretending to be something you are not and impersonating a man.. what in the hell were you thinking?"

Sakura was red in the cheaks now out of pure anger "Something im not hu! You were the one that accused me and how dare you drag Naruto into this!" she shouted a little bit grabbing the table and starring the raven haired man something fierce. "Im not at all surprised Naruto would come up with something so stupid like that but for you, Sasuke, what the hell were you thinking!" and to that Sasuke had no answer, he merely looked away.

Naruto was a little mad about the stupid part but he was not about to make this drag on any longer.

" Aww come on you guys!" Naruto finally cut in. noticing Sai starring at him still he felt that maybe his socially awkward friend could back him up and became encouraged.

" Come on Sai! Tell them what you think about all this crap too!" Naruto said pleading.

Sai had not expected to be trashed upon so suddenly. After all night of reading about personal emotions on romance, admiration and lust he started questioning all his feelings about his own teammates. In fact it was why he was so very focused on the blond today. But now he had finally come to the conclusion of his feelings with Naruto.

" I am sure I am not sexually attracted to you Naruto." Sai said with such a determination that it sounded strained.

That defiantly changed the mood. The blond man eyes were so wide and lost looking Sasuke almost felt sorry for him, but what in the hell was he doing asking sai for advise.

" Im leaving!" Sakura spit out taking her plate with her and breezing past the three of the males swiftly. She didn't even catch the raven haired mans stare.

Naruto was still frozen with horror on this sudden outburst with Sai. Maybe it was beast from now on to just let these two deal with their own things.

Che, and this was supposed to be his dream team. He would be lucky if he ever looked at sai again.

This is just part one right now to this chapter ! please review


End file.
